


To Catch a Thief

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, F/F, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me don’t just stand there gawking!” she hissed. “What is the meaning of this intrusion into my home? The only reason I haven’t knocked you over the head, tied you up, and thrown you in my wardrobe like the other one is because of that sigil on your chest. I’d rather not be accused of harming one of the Queen’s soldiers!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nisiedraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/gifts).



Even with the sweat was pouring down her face and the aching in her limbs, Zira couldn’t stop. She had to close the distance between her and Aisling before the other woman got away for good. The Queen would never forgive Zira if Aisling wasn’t brought back to face her punishment.

Zira didn’t want to displease her Queen. She was (and always would be) loyal to the crown but Zira be lying if she couldn’t admit to herself it would be an awkward arrest. Being a former lover of Aisling made things complicated (at least on the surface). 

In the end, Zira needed to put their Queen first because the oath she took wasn’t for nothing. The crown also took these oaths very seriously. Death wouldn’t be a punishment but disgrace could be just as bad. Zira didn’t want that to happen.

This made finding Aisling so crucial.

She stopped momentarily to shove her sweat soaked curls out of her face. It was coming close to midday. The sun beating down on Zira caused her to become more sluggish and not as sharp. Leave it to Aisling to steal something and run in the middle of a heatwave. Heat was Zira’s worst enemy-- aside from the actual ones carrying swords and other weapons.

“Bloody heat, bloody sun, bloody… everything!” 

Zira climbed off her horse, forcing herself to stop underneath a tree for some much needed shade. Sweat was pouring down her face, making her uniform stick uncomfortably to her skin. The only benefit from being out in the sun was that it turned her skin to a deep, rich brown. Always brought Zira the loveliest compliments.

Eventually Zira forced herself to get back onto her horse. She rode until coming upon a house. It looked empty but it would be a great place for Aisling to hide in this heat. Knowing Aisling, she probably thought Zira would give up because of the heat. The joke was on Aisling because Zira had no intention of doing that.

Instead of coming in the mysteriously open window, Zira picked the front lock as quietly as she could. Her intention was to look around but a fireball being thrown in her direction (followed by a splash of water) deterred Zira’s plan.

“I don’t apologize for the fireball because you broke into my bloody home and the same goes for the water. If not for you intruding I wouldn’t have set my curtains on fire twice!”

Before Zira stood a very short woman. It wouldn’t be much of a stretch to say Zira was a good two heads taller than her. In the woman’s one hand was a staff while the other was held out in front of her, prepared to throw another blast if necessary, Zira imagined. 

She looked young, probably barely past twenty one. The dark red hair plaited together rather messily certainly didn’t help the witch look any older.

“Excuse me don’t just stand there gawking!” she hissed. “What is the meaning of this intrusion into my home? The only reason I haven’t knocked you over the head, tied you up, and thrown you in my wardrobe like the other one is because of that sigil on your chest. I’d rather not be accused of harming one of the Queen’s soldiers!”

Zira bowed her head. “I apologize My lady. I am Ser Zira, second in command of the Queen’s forces. Early this morning a very expensive artifact was stolen from the palace. It is my suspicion that the person I believed stole it tried to hide in your residence.”

She puffed out her cheeks in frustration. “The person you’re talking about it probably in my wardrobe…”

“Could you describe them to me just so I can be sure my Lady? I don’t want to make a false arrest. It won’t look good on the Queen if I do that.”

“Thalia. Please call me Thalia.”

“Could you describe the person in your wardrobe?” Zira repeated.

Thalia sighed. “She’s about an inch or two taller than me, chin length black hair, and an olive complexion. The woman also wore the ugliest cloak. It looks like it’d been through a lot.”

“... that would be, Aisling. Do you mind if I fetch her from your closet? The sooner I arrest her, the sooner she can be out of your hair.”

“Go ahead. She might still be unconscious… which I apologize for but I don’t take kindly to people breaking into my home.”

“No need to apologize. You were only protecting yourself and your home,” Zira explained.

She walked slowly over towards the wardrobe. On the count of three Zira opened the door and locked eyes with a fully conscious Aisling. There was quite the bruise on her face but other than that, she didn’t look to worse for wear.

“Get away from me, Zira!”

Zira sighed and helped Aisling stand to her feet. “Aisling I told you to put your thieving days behind you and settle into a career that wasn’t so… illegal. You refused so please let me do my job.”

“Your job and the damn Queen always came first above all else; including me!” Aisling sneered.

“It was about me not wanting to arrest my lover for a crime!”

Thalia cleared her throat. “Listen, clearly you two have some backstory that I don’t remotely care about because the two of you broke into my home! Could you please just take this outside and argue out there?”

“... Yes, sorry Lady Thalia. I will continue with my integration of the suspect outside.”

“Oh so I’m just a suspect to you now?” Aisling hissed.

Just before Zira pulled Aisling outside, she heard Thalia let out a sigh. It sounded like a loud, annoyed sigh but Zira couldn’t blame her. They had both broken into her place, after all.


End file.
